herofandomcom-20200223-history
Classic Amy Rose
Classic Amy Rose is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an anthropomorphic hedgehog and Amy Rose's counterpart from another dimension set in the recent past. Appearence Amy resembles her modern counterpart when she was younger. Amy is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with a round head. She has pink fur that covers most of her body and peach skin on her muzzle and the inside of her ears, and black eyes. She also has five short quills on the back of her head, two triangular ears, a black button nose and a fringe consisting of three small quills. Protruding from her back is one additional quill - slightly smaller than the ones on her head - and a small, pointy tail. Much like her appearance, Amy's attire follows her modern counterparts youthful clothing with exceptions for cold weather. Amy maintains her red headband, orange skirt, and blue and white sneakers with orange laces, but in place of a green blouse, she wears a green coat with white buttons and a thick white trim as well as white mittens instead of gloves. Personality Amy is shown to be a very kind and caring individual. Despite being afraid of Metal Sonic, she took pity on the robot when he was broken and abandoned. She is likewise very brave and selfless, having risked her own well-being to save Metal Sonic from a falling tree and dragged him across Angel Island in order to return him to Dr. Eggman. History The first time She met Classic Sonic before he went off to Little Planet to stop Classic Eggman after the Time Eater incident, he would be her destined hero of her dreams. Classic Sonic agreed that she promised to follow him wherever he goes, which she meant any when. In collision Chaos, Classic Amy said she overheard something about the Time Eater incident. Classic Sonic explained what had happened. Classic Amy said to Classic Sonic if he was around, she knows that nothing bad will happen. Before Classic Sonic Could answer, Classic Metal Sonic appears and kidnaps her, but thanks to time travel, Classic Sonic was able to rescue her after defeating Metal. With the seven Time Stones in hand, Both classic Amy, and Sonic restored a good future for Little Planet, and they escaped from the Planet, just before the parts under Eggman's control was obliterated with intense energy. After the events of Sonic Forces, during winter, Amy was taking a stroll on Angel Island when she tripped over a snow-covered Metal Sonic. Amy was startled at first, but Metal Sonic, being in a state of disrepair, made no attempt to hurt her. As a broken tree then began falling down on Metal Sonic, Amy swiftly saved the robot, only to get scared of him and start pounding him with her hammer when he looked at her. Seeing that Metal Sonic was still unresponsive though, Amy helped Metal Sonic on his feet. A Flicky then popped out of Metal Sonic and kicked him, causing him to fall down again. Noticing the heavy snow, Amy decided that she could not leave Metal Sonic and got him back to Eggman's lair after dragging him through Mushroom Hill Zone and IceCap Zone. There, she place Metal Sonic at the front door and made him presentable with a bow before ringing Eggman's doorbell. Before hiding behind some rocks though, she remembered to give Metal Sonic a flower and turn towards the front door. Eventually, Eggman opened the door and took Metal Sonic inside. While Amy was pleased by the sight, Sonic, who was watching nearby, was dumbfounded. Amy then sweetly gives Sonic a flower before taking off. Category:Female Category:Damsel in distress Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Animal Kindness Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Classic Heroes Category:Kids Category:In Love Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Self-Aware Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Ingenue Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Tomboys Category:Pure Good Category:Optimists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mute